There ain't no God for dogs
by Sakura123
Summary: (ONE SHOT) Krypto hates to be bored, and dislikes it when there is no one around to bother with his troublesome antics. So what happens when he's left home with a supposedly vactioning Jonathan Kent? Takes place after "Sacred" Shelby's POV.


_**"There ain't no God for Dogs"**_

* * *

(Disclaimer: _There ain't no God for Dogs_ lyrics, belong to Milla Jovovich. _Smallville_, I don't own either. If I did, then**_ maybe_** season four would be a helluva lot better than it is.)

* * *

**Rated**: K (PG)

* * *

**Summary**:** Shelby (Krypto) hates to be bored, especially when his superhuman teenager owner, Clark and his mother, Martha are out in Metropolis scouting the Collage he's selected (Lois is visiting the General Lane). What's he to do with a supposedly vacationing Jonathan Kent, the only pal in the house?** _Italic_ **indicates Shelby's**_ speech-thoughts _**and **_lyrics. _**Takes place after the craptastic episode, Sacred;I complainedas to why he wasn't within 30 feet of th inside of the house aside from bad writing. **

* * *

NOTE: This is my second forray into Smallville territory, and my first attempt at writing from the point of view of an animal or dog. This is just a collection of thoughts that were jumbled in my head concerning Shelby. Shelby was never really shown doing anything with his super powers or just super strength, know that this is loosely based on the strengths he has in the new cartoon series "_Krypto: The Superdog_" on Cartoon-network; so be kind, I'm still new at writing this fandom.(ONE-SHOT)

* * *

_I'm a good old dog_

_Runnin' down the road_

_Barkin' at the moon_

_Runnin' Wild _

_I'm a good old dog_

_Got nothin' to do with any of you_

_Caress my head, and I'm yours for life_

_I kill anybody that's hurted you _

_Headlights in the road_

_Headlights make me blind_

_I got nothin' to do with any of you_

_Two great spots of light _

_Good old dog never knew a thing_

_Wasn't no pain, just the sound of the crack_

_Bones cracking beneath the tires_

_Would have killed anybody that hurted you _

_There ain't no god for dogs_

* * *

Today was unlike any other day I've experienced during my short living period with this homely family, the Kents. Their on and off tenant Lois Lane as well. For instance the mornings in this house are usually bustling with energy; Clark stumbling down the stairs on two legs with his shirt halfway over his head, Martha Kent cooking breakfast fending off Lois (who is conspicuously absent today) from touching anything that was cooking. And last but not least Jonathan Kent venturing in and out of the house with tools around his waist. 

But today wasn't like that at all; the house was unusually silent. Mrs. Kent has taken my almost always absent caretaker Clark to Metropolis (a place I remember with no fondness at all. I was poked and prodded at in a big room full of other animals by humans. One animal I was particularly fond of; his name was Streaky, nice tabby cat with lightening bolt type streaks on his sides. Hence the name). To check out another one of those places Clark calls Collages. Ultimately leaving me with the workaholic father of his. He's currently outside working on the tractor yet again instead of in here trying to hold a conversation with me. Martha does that, I like when she talks to me. A nice lady, but short of a full deck when it comes to scratching behind the ears and belly areas. Clark does that the best.

I rolled onto my back to give my bell a rest from lying on it when I heard a series of muffled profane sentences from outside somewhere in the back. I blinked unsure what had happened to my current caretaker, Jonathan, a man who wasn't keen on keeping me at first. I saved his life from my former comrade Hercules he gave me the benefit of the doubt and let Clark keep me. Just for that, I occasionally bother him from time to time when Lois isn't around. Stealing his sandwiches or pulling him out of the bed every other Friday to keep him on his toes. My way of showing gratiude to the man. I raised my head in question upon hearing the screen door opening and footsteps thumping across the threshold of the house, my ears declined when I spotted a shirt-sleeved donned dirty blonde character tossing his gloves across the living room floor.

I sniffed the air recognizing the strong sent of tractor oil in the air. It wasn't a nice thing to smell at all. I lifted myself off the ground and trotted toward the approaching man. He looked like a Labrador on two legs, not to mention his expression was anything but a happy one. I barked wagging my tail happily when Jonathan came toward me, hoping it would cheer him up. Jonathan looked down at me with his worn blue eyes breaking a forced smile on his completely oil-covered face. He was scratching his chest which was also drenched in trailer oil along with the rest of his body (minus his hair). It was safe to say that the battle was won by the machine, as always. I stood on my Hine feet placing my front paws on my companion's stomach, Jonathan grunted placing an oily hand on my head giving me an 'oh-so-heavenly' scratch behind my ears, the sensation was too nice for words. "Hello Shelby," He sighed, stepping back a bit. "I kinda hit the wrong thing on the tractor again," Jonathan said.

I barked happily continuing to wag my tail in excitement, when I lowered my self back to the ground I began to trot toward the stairs. I gestured to the stairway with two quick nods of my head making a small jump. "_Go take a shower, Jonathan, you've deserved it,_" I said, but it came out as a tipple bark. He averted his head from the living room couch to my black paw prints on the hardwood floor leading up to me standing on the stairs. His expression softened a bit, I grinned in triumph. "_C'mon, you can't stay black forever,_" I stated. Jonathan looked down at himself as if he had actually understood what I had said to him then smiled up at me.

"You right, I need a bath--- or a shower for that matter," He groaned, bending down to untie his shoes. For a moment I began to think he could actually understand everything I was saying. My tail was thumping against the base of the stairs before I noticed he was kicking off his shoes. "_If there was ever a time, I wanted to bite him . . . ,_" I snarled angrily rushing over to the man. I sank my teeth into the untouched part of his sleeve and began to drag him toward the stairs. I decided to ignore his attempts to protest as I pulled him toward the stairs. Behind us was a long back trail of tractor oil I knew would be extra duty for the poor sucker who had to clean it up. It certainly wasn't going to be Jonathan. He works hard enough as it. Five minutes was all it took for me to drag him up the stairs --- with his assistance of course (he humors me) --- he made sure that he nor I tracked any more dripping tractor oil on Martha's expensive rugs, always thinking of his _wife_ as he called her.

"Hey, C'mon Shelby, I think I can walk on my own," Jonathan chuckled halfheartedly. "_And my name is Scooby-Doo,_" I continued to half-drag him through the hall until I reached the doorway of the bathroom. At this point there was tractor oil down the hall than I could ever imagine Jonathan having on him. He sent me a scolding type of look but I could care less about that. Right now I had to get him into the shower to clean up. Jonathan pulled himself up into a standing position he opened the bathroom door and stepped inside with a look of relief --- probably because I wasn't draggin' him anymore. I followed him inside, he made no attempts to kick me out. I sat behind the bathtub near the closed door as he freed himself of his soaked clothing, the only thing I noticed on him that wasn't black was his cow-printed boxers.

I was going to get him a pair of dog-printed boxers on one of those special days where everyone bought the other gifts as a token of thanks. I placed my paw over my eyes knowing what was coming next, the water came to life, rushing out of the shower head like a mini waterfall. Something I've only seen in the movies. For the next half-hour I could hear the furious scrubbing behind the curtains along with the tall outline of Jonathan's body, it kinda made me wonder why they just didn't wash themselves in an old-fashioned tub like Martha washes me in. I yawned examining my paws, they were covered in the drippy tractor oil themselves and the best way I figured was to groom myself as well. It was only natural.

Sitting down in a grooming-position I raised my paw over to my mouth and took a lick at it. "_Yugh!_" I made a sound of displeasure; tractor oil was the worst thing I had ever tasted in my entire life. There was no way I could lick this stuff of myself in a million years! yawning involuntarily I raised up from my place trotting over to the toilet hoping the waters within its bowl could free me from the black curse that was tractor oil. I opened the toilet top with my nose and delicately placed my front paws inside. After a couple of dunks into the toilet water it began to change from clear to black I checked my paws for extra measure: They weren't completely cleansed of the filth. I grinned turning my attention to the bathtub and the showering Jonathan. Time for some trouble making.

Placing myself into the corner I calculated the projection of my leap, imagining the reaction from my caretaker. It would be priceless! I made a whine of excitement the moment I launched myself; Jonathan peered out of the shower curtain, completely covered in soaps and didn't see me until it was too late to do anything about it. His mouth opened wide in shock as the two of us toppled backward into the bathtub pulling the shower curtain down with us. "KRYPTO!" It was name Jonathan only used when he was upset with me. I barked in spite of him, licking his face. Afterward I would be in hot water and he would do something to punish me for my bad behavior. But that moment I didn't care; my cute charms would win him over anyway.

* * *

Jonathan had cleaned up the mess he had trailed across the house along with my paw prints. He disappeared outside of the house for what seemed like forever when really it had just been 30 minutes before resting himself onto couch. Turning the television on was his next step. He tuned in onto the Spike-tv channel around 3:00PM and began to watch his recently developed favorite television show MacGyver. "_Okay, so my charm didn't work, but certainly this is no reason to chain me up, is it?_" I mumbled. 

I figured he like the show 'cause the dude with the blonde/brown hair has a pocket knife just like he did. He slumped down in the couch looking angry but most of all worn out from all the work he had performed. I peered at him with my brown eyes wishing I could move from my current position; locked outside of the house chained up on the porch. I knew I could move from my place, I have unusual strength just like Clark but that would make Jonathan upset again and at the moment I didn't want to do that.

I began to scratch my ear upon feeling a nasty tug behind it. I averted my gaze to the brown surroundings beyond the porch and wondered if breaking free of my bondage was the best thing to do in a situation like this one. It had worked many times before on Clark who would pretend to not be able to catch up with me until he got tired of playing games with me. However, Jonathan would come right at me the moment he heard the chair (or rope) that held me to a whatever they had available to them snap and pen me down with a right hard tackle. I remember one time I had done a similar thing to Clark. He, Lois and I were playing with his frizbee and I nearly crushed his chest with a tackle of my own, he was coughing for the entire day afterwards. Clark also gave me the silent treatment like his father's doing now. I whinnied momentarily catching my companion's attention, he turned his head toward me with an inquiring gaze. As though he were asking why I was even bothering to complain to him. Jonathan returned his gaze back to the television giving the back of his ear a scratch, probably out of reflex.

So I continued to sit on the porch my thoughts wandering aimlessly as the three o'clock hour dragged itself through the mud that was affectionately nicknamed 'time'. A let out another whine and this time Jonathan pulled himself off the couch turning the television off. I realized it must've been 4:00PM already and that MacGyver had gone off, I was partly grateful for this because the optimist part of me hoped that Jonathan would develop a heart and release me from my punishment. He walked right into the kitchen, I could hear him mumbling something to himself as he did so. A few for minutes passed by and I had grown tired of waiting for him to fee me. Stepping back, I snapped the chain from my post before gently nudging the door with my nose, I trotted inside silently with the exception that the chain on my collar was dragging on the floor.

I picked it up with my mouth continuing across the floor toward the couch just as Jonathan was coming out of the kitchen. I positioned myself behind the arm of couch as he came around it with his soda firm in his hand and warmed up a sandwich from last night. Peering over the arm the chair I watched him sip out of the soda can with little interest, I continued to watch him as he drank his soda as he was now half way through the sandwich. I was ready to surprise the daylights out of him. Jonathan looked up at the hand clock on the wall with a look of exasperation swallowing the last of his soda. He yawned, sitting his soda can on the floor beside his feet. With one strong leap I jumped out from behind the couch and was sent soaring through the air directly toward Jonathan, he did a double take when he realized I had escaped. He jumped out of the way just as I came down onto the couch. I rebounded quickly though, I went after the fallen Jonathan Kent.

He yelped when I jumped onto his stomach pinning to the ground. I continued to fool around him by licking him furiously on the face only taking a small breaks within licks to allow him to breathe. "S-stop it, you dang dog!" He sputtered closing his mouth when my tongue hit his chin. He cried out to no one in particular. Knowing full well that there was no one for miles to hear his pleads. His anger soon diminished and was replaced with bouts of laughter, I barked in approval of this. I continued to lick him despite his struggles against me, I had finished his drenching his face in my Silvia and proceeded to attack his nack. Of course this is when he managed to get a hole of himself. I barked in disapproval when he placed his hands on my belly attempting to shove me off amidst his laughter.

But after awhile I began to grow tired to wetting him with my tongue so I ceased my licking sitting myself on top of him just to see what he would do. Jonathan whipped his face with his hand grimacing at the sensation of my healthy slobber on his face and neck. He gave me a look that usually meant I was going to be punished for my misbehavior but his eyes told me otherwise. "Bad dog," He groaned, pushing himself up with his elbows. "_Humph, as if you do anything about it,_" I retorted scratching my ear again. He grunted when the weight of my body shifted upon his stomach. I stepped off of him allowing Jonathan to rise from the hardwood floor. I went directly for his fallen sandwich which laid beside the couch, it was the tastiest one yet. "I guess you planned this entire thing, Shelby?" Jonathan muttered in a disgusted voice.

He was still whipping his face off only this time it was his bandana that he usually stuffs in his back pocket. After I finished off his sandwich, I glanced up at him with my brown eyes. "_Take me for a walk,_" I barked walking past him toward the coat hanger. Jonathan paused in his pursuit in cleansing himself of my slobber long enough to watch me stand on my Hine feet to remove the make shift walking rope Clark had gotten for me, he groaned the moment I sauntered over to him with the rope in my mouth. "_No, one else is around, I can't walk myself,_" I stated with a whine, bowing my head in a cute way. "We live on a farm Shelby, why can't you just---," He stopped gesturing to the front door. "--- Walk around it?" I arched my nonexistent eyebrows at him wondering what he was getting at.

The man acted like he had something to do besides work, working was no fun when Clark or Martha wasn't home to bother or watch. "_It's just for a little while, Jonathan, it won't kill you to get some exercise,_" I whinnied flopping onto my back, all fours up in the air. "Krypto, you can't convince me with that act," Jonathan stated. I barked in objection he folded his arms across his chest to prove his point, I continued barking and he remained where he stood. The two of us remained in our standstill for the longest time until there was a knock on the front door, were both shaken from our demeanor's and averted our gazes towards the pathway that lead to the front door.

I listened to him release a sigh --- that sigh always bothered me. As we made our way towards the front door I picked up the distinct sound of music being played from outside, I picked up my speed when Jonathan reached over to open the screen door. I sat down beside him eying my second favorite person in this boring town, Chloe Sullivan. She was wearing a strange fur rimmed coat that was buttoned up, hiding all the clothes she was wearing except the legs of her jeans, her hands were shoved in her pockets and her head was bobbing to the music I heard earlier.

I was also equally glade that her hair remained the same from when I last saw it, however, I frowned when I noticed she wasn't paying attention to the open door in front of her. Jonathan cleared his throat loudly and knocked on the frame of the door. Chloe jumped, both myself and Jonathan stepped back automatically. "Mr. Kent!" She blurted turning red. She removed her headphones from atop of her head fumbling with them. "Hi Chloe, what brings you here?" He asked, in his best greeting voice. I looked up at her edging closer. Chloe managed to regain her composure but remained red in the face, I figured it because she was caught bobbing her head to her favorite music. A similar incident happened when Martha came in on Clark as he was pulling his underwear over his naked bottom while dancing to basement Jaxx; I happened to be lounging on his bed when this happened.

He was so embarrassed he scurried out of the house like the flash of lightening and didn't return until really late at night; he had extra chores the next day. "Oh . . . well I was wondering if Clark was around, I felt like just ---," She paused shrugging her shoulders nervously, her fingers fidgeting. For a moment there was silence before my companion noticed Chloe was taking a sniff at him, he cleared his throat loudly stepping back a little more. "Maybe go out for coffee!" She said. Jonathan nodded understanding what she meant. "Well, he and Martha are out in Metropolis scouting the collage. They won't be back for some time," He explained briefly. "Shouldn't you be doing the same?"

Chloe's mouth opened as she nodded I placed a paw over my face at the way she was acting. "Oh well . . . then I'll see you later," She blurted out hopping across the porch down the steps. Jonathan rolled his eyes scratching the back of his neck as he began to shut the door. I shifted my head towards the walking rope before skipping over to it, I could've sworn I heard Jonathan mumbling to himself about how weird Clark's friends were.He was proceeding to lock the door when there was a sudden, unexpected bang against the screen door. I rushed over to Jonathan who was looking as though he had been expecting that entire time. I stood on alert as he opened the door again; when it was opened and his shoulder was pressed against it we both gave the Sullivan girl a confused look. "Chloe," Jonathan exhaling. "What is it?"

Chloe nodded her head raising her hands up in a defensive manner, she shoved her hand into her purse revealing her cell phone. I eyed her wondering wonder what she possibly getting at by showing him her cell phone. "My phone is low on juice, can I use your phone?" She asked hesitantly. Jonathan stepped aside, Chloe smiled gratefully as she entered the house with an extra skip in her step. He's just too nice for his own good, I though with a yawn. I stepped back letting past me ducking her hand that came at me to pat my head, how was I going to go on a walk now with Jonathan now with a extra person here? I followed after Jonathan who headed towards the couch again, we both sat down.

I lounged across it at least placing my head onto his lap. "_Doesn't she have a phone at her house?_" I mumbled licking my chops. I felt the man place a hand on my head rubbing it gently, there wasn't anything better than rubs on the head. "So, uh, Mr. Kent, what are you up to?" Chloe asked, apparently trying to start small talk. "Sitting," was Jonathan's reply. "Other than that, nothing." I could hear a disappointed hum from Chloe inside the kitchen I licked my chops again as she picked the phone up and began to dial whatever number she dialed, I listened in as there was a ringing noise.

**(Click) --- Hello, Lane here.**

"Lois, it me, Chloe," Was the girl's reply.

**Hey, cousin, what's up?**

"Nothing, I just wanted you to know I would be coming home a bit late. Tell Dad for me will you?"

**Uh- sure except I'm not at Uncle Gabe's, I'm visiting the General Chlo.**

"I know that, just give him a call will you?"

**Chloe, can't you do that? I'm a bit busy.**

"Yeah I can --- but this give me a excuse to call you and get you to call Dad," There was obvious sound of humor in her voice.

**That's a lousy excuse cousin. . . . wait a minute, your visiting Smallville, aren't you?** There was a sly indication in Lois's voice from what I could hear.

"What no! I mean --- I'm at his house except he's not here,"

I glanced up Jonathan who wore the same perplexed expression that I was feeling.

**Then where is the farm boy?**

"He's collage scouting with his Mom,"

**Erm... your in the house with his father? Shudders is he like staring at you with his truth vision? I swear that man can get you to tell the truth just by looking at you. He's scary, I tell ya.**

Chloe stuttered out while whispering, "Sometimes he is,"

**Say what? Chloe what are you ragging about?He stares at mestrangely every time I enter the room or crack a joke!**

"Your overreacting. Call my Dad, Lois, or else you won't get that _thing_ I wanted to give you,"

**Thing? What thin--- _oh!_ Okay, I'll call him. Bye.**

There was silence afterward followed by the sound of the phone being placed back onto its cradle, I was thankful for the silence once more. The two girl's conversation was more than uninteresting but very strange. Clark has more interesting conversations with this friend of his called Pete Ross, I've never seen him but he sounds like a nice person. I could hear Chloe's footfalls exiting the kitchen when Jonathan craned his head out of curiosity to see where the young woman was going, the moment I sat up Chloe stopped. I blinked at her confused by her stiff apprehensive behavior. "Well, tell Clark I came by," Chloe said, looking up and down at the same time. Jonathan just stared with a almost comical and quizzical expression his face. "I'll be sure to, Chloe," He said forcing a smile. Chloe nodded nervously heading towards the front door. Jonathan nodded to no one in particular just as her face vanished behind the closing door, more silence followed before Jonathan rose from his place on the couch and headed towards the front door to lock it.

I jumped off the couch heading over to area we were standing in and picked up the walking rope then followed after Jonathan as fast as I could, I broke into a gallop when I noticed his hand was about to lock the door, he paused upon hearing my nails clicking against the floor. I skidded to a halt a bit too late, I bumped into his legs sending him reeling for a minute or two, he caught himself against the wall though. I could hear him groan. "Krypto," He sighed, unaware that he had used my unofficial name. "_Hey, your going to get out of this little house you call home if I have to drag you out of it,_" I tippled barked, very loudly I might add.

I watched him stare at me as if I had become the most interesting thing inside the house, his right eye twitched the longer he stared at me. It was annoying but it was Jonathan's way of slowly admitting his defeat. He kneeled down in front me proceeding to take the rope out of my mouth, I released it willingly and let him clip the small hook around my collar. "_You're a God among dogs, Jonathan Kent,_" I said giving his face another lick. He chuckled wryly as he grabbed his jacket and plaid shirt he had left stuffed inside the barn jacket. Opening the door I lead him out of the house and off the porch. This would be a great evening for the two of us.

* * *

For the most part Jonathan and I had barely made it away from the Kent Farm itself. I found myself pulling him along for the ride instead of him actually taking me for a walk across the grassy terrain of an open field. Jonathan appeared to be aware of his surroundings because every other five minutes he would check the bottoms of his shoes for what I figured was cow manure, the sounds of the four legged creatures could be heard faintly off in the distance as he continued to follow me. He tugged on the rope when I got too far ahead of him which accounted for something I guess. 

The early afternoon sun beat down on our backs as we continued up what felt like a hill of some sort, I made a whine when I noticed that the top of wherever we were going was steep. Jonathan looked up from checking his shoes and before he knew it I was steering him in another direction away from the steep hill top, I can't say this was the great outing for the both of us. Jonathan wasn't cooperating like I hoped he would, he still wore a small frown on his face and his eyes harbored a glint of ponder; I knew he was thinking about his son, like always.

"_Hey Jonathan, do you think you can pick up your feet?" _I barked pulling him harder. Jonathan jumped over a small rock sticking out of the ground fighting to keep up with my quick movement. "Not so fast," He murmured tiredly. I groaned at the sound of his voice ignoring his comment about old age in a human in comparison to dog years. Jonathan spoke about himself as if he was a relic of the past or at least acted like one. He always appeared tired and worn from what I saw from my sleeping spot behind the couch, especially when Clark mentioned anything relating to the word 'trouble.' I always wondered why he complained so much about everything. The way I saw it he had the imperfect perfect life on a nice farm and all he worried about was the small things like secrets and entrusting in people (mostly a the man and woman named, Lex Luthor and Lana Lang . . . . someone I don't favor in the least. Lana was alright, but her aura was off kilter like a dying flame). Teenagers; they're so melodramatic about _everything_.

I sighed bringing myself out of my thoughts, I turned around and looked up at the man behind me, Jonathan gave me an inquiring look in return. "What?" He said with a small laugh. I turned my head back to the world ahead of me resisting the urge to scratch my ears for the hundredth time. The two of us continued across the grass until we came across the always treaded concrete road realizing we had walked much farther than we had wanted to originally.

We were out of the vicinity of the farms and somewhere beside the near main road that went into town, I looked up at him with curious eyes the moment I felt his hand loosen on the rope. Time for more fun, I thought. Without a moments notice I broke into a run the rope slipped from Jonathan's hand and I was speeding across the field towards the side of the road, I could hear Jonathan running behind me calling out my name, "Shelby!" Although he was not even close to catching me, I felt my excitement bubbling inside me at the rush of the breeze on my back and through my fur.

My ears could hear Jonathan's heavy breaths getting shallow. The chase went on for what seemed like hours, I wasn't letting up and Jonathan managed to keep up with me despite how much ground I had on him. Soon I began to notice the sun was getting dimmer and we had run out into the middle of nowhere. Grinning I slowed my pace down at the sight of endless road ahead of me, all I had to do now was wait for Jonathan. I flopped down on my bottom proceeding to groom my mussed hair. Fifteenth minutes later Jonathan came stumbling over to me he brought himself to halt and hunched over making gagging noises. I nudged his leg with my nose as spit a wade of what looked like previously chewed breakfast and lunch altogether. After a few more minutes he had caught his breath and managed to force his food back down his throat I whinnied again nudging his leg again.

Surprisingly he placed a hand on my head I indulged myself in this motion pressing my wet nose against the palm of his hand, he groaned as he pulled himself up into standing position. Jonathan surveyed his surroundings with a look of dismay at how far we had gone out. "_Good chase_," I commended standing on my hine legs rubbing his arm with my wet nose. Jonathan rolled his eyes kneeling down to my level, I placed a paw on his arm leaning forward, I licked his face a couple of times while he was scratching underneath my thick neck fur.

Jonathan drew back grinning at my antics before growing sober, I let out a soft yawn hoping he would catch on to the fact that I was dead tired on all four of my feet. "Well, we better get a move on," Jonathan sighed scratching his head. "Eesh, I should've let you run. Now how are we gonna get home?" I looked up at him with a coy expression picking up the rope off the ground. Jonathan took the rope without even looking my way. I scratched my side quickly before breaking into a full-fledged run, dragging a surprised Jonathan behind me. As I dashed down the grassy terrain I could hear Jonathan's feet pounding hard against the earth behind us, while at every other second I heard his feet dragging across the ground. Although concern mingled in my mind by being felt as though it had no a care in the world and I was soaring in the air like a bird.

* * *

"I know we probably got off on the wrong foot when you we first met, you did eat our potential dinner twice," 

"_I think this is all pretty irrelevant now, Jonathan. I'm a dog, my feelings aren't easily offended like yours. More preferably, Clark's,_"

"I know you're a dog and your probably not so easily offended ----

"_Erm, Jonathan can't we just go back to what we were doing----_."

"---But I feel so stupid for suggesting to Clark that you should be put down and after you saved me too." A pause. "I just want want you to know that I wouldn't give you away or put you down, no matter how much trouble you caused. Not anymore. I plan on keeping you,"

"_Say what?"_ I barked at the comment that had initially leapt from his mouth. Jonathan winced. "You probably didn't like that first part," He mumbled. I barked again, this time louder causing the man I sat in front of to jump in surprise. He made a sound that Clark usually made when he was in trouble with the man behind me and Martha Kent. I huffed, annoyed. There were times when I wished Streaky were here sitting beside me. I missed the conversations the orange tabby cat and I had when the bright white lights of the Laboratory of Luthorcorp were off and we were wrapped in the blanket of darkness among all the other captive animals that were being tested on. I truly hope that annoying tabby got out of that horrible building and into someone's house, safe and warm.

I nudged Jonathan under the chin with my nose, the two of us sat on top of the roof of the red barn stargazing without a telescope. Jonathan sat with his legs open and his feet pressed against the sides while I sat in between his legs. Behind me resided a box of dog biscuits in which we were both eating for dinner. Clark and Martha had yet to return home. And I was more or less listening to Jonathan explain something called 'Constellations' to me. He appeared to be enjoying the sound of himself as he was explaining the details to me. I simply enjoyed silence compared to my wild antics and pranks. And as I stared up at the star filled sky above us, Jonathan's excited voice was just as good as silence.

I attempted to scratch my ear but found myself sliding to the right, Jonathan grabbed my upper body with both his hands placing me back into position. I could feel my face nose turn red with embarrassment as Jonathan laughed to himself while he rubbed my neck affectionately. "So you see Shelby," Jonathan said with another intake of breath. "Constellations aren't real---- in the sense that's the stars true form--- but a phrase or shapes that are totally imaginary things that poets, farmers and astronomers have made up over the past 6,000 years, probably even more. The real purpose for the constellations is to help us tell which stars are which, nothing more. On a really dark night like this one, you can see about 1000 to 1500 stars." I thankful he had brought a large flashlight with him as well, otherwise we would've been going for ride down the side of the barn roof.

He paused giving me a look, I barked at him, telling him to continue. A grin appeared on his face again. "Trying to tell which is which is hard. The constellations help by breaking up the sky into more manageable bits. They are used as **mnemonics**, or memory aids so to speak," He finished with a smile. I turned my head to the side giving the man a funny look. I guess I understood the jest of what he was explaining to me but not completely, I whinnied nudging his left arm. "Okay, okay," He sighed reaching into the box of biscuits. He extended his hand out to me and removed the treat from his hand licking for extra measure, Jonathan popped two treats into his mouth crunching on them. "_You sure know a lot about stars, Jonathan,_" I said looking around at the world below us. Jonathan and I remained in silence for the remainder of our stargazing.

Jonathan would speak up sometimes adding in a little more about each constellation he pointed out to me, maybe just a tid-bit of their name's origins, foreign countries beliefs and mythology. Other than that it was mostly a quiet time atop of the barn until my companion started complaining about back ache and a stiff neck. So Jonathan headed down the ladder first with the flashlight bumping against his waist because he had hooked it onto his belt. I followed quickly after him since I knew he would have to carry me down. Jonathan cradled me like a little girl would to her cat, his one arm around my heavy body (my legs dangled like lifeless dolls, while my front legs had their paw's claws hooked in Jonathan's thick barn jacket) while the other arm guided him down the ladder until he reached the solid ground. He kneeled down letting me down onto the ground, I made a small run but turned around when I realized he wasn't following me. I cocked my head to the side curiously when I noticed his eyes were focused on the stars above us. If I hadn't known any better it looked as though he was searching for a sign of some type. He yawed as he stood back up and followed me back to the front of the house.

* * *

When we reached the porch he was generous enough to let me enter the house first, he followed soon after another yawn escaping his lips. I turned around just as he was kicking off his boots and hanging his jacket up. He rubbed his eyes as he dragged himself across the hardwood floor into the living room, I barked rushing over to him. "Hehh . . . I'm comin' Shelby," Jonathan yawned. I grabbed him by the sleeve of his plaid shirt pulling him over to the couch, he did not fight against my assistance. I stood upright and pushed him onto the couch Jonathan relaxed into the soft cushions of the chair pressing his head against the pillow, I blinked for a moment making sure he had no intentions of moving from his spot before bolting up the stairs toward their bedroom and returning an hour later with a large thick red blanket trapped between my teeth dragging behind me. I noticed Jonathan had fallen over on his side his face half-buried in the cushions of the couch; this only made my job easier to a certain extent. 

I grinned wickedly. Knowing that no one was around to see anything I could do, I floated over to my friend until I knew I was hovering over him and dropped the blanket over him using my teeth to pull the fabric over his shoulder to keep any intruding cool air from hitting his neck too much. I landed on the spot of the couch flopping down beside Jonathan's legs upon sensing a sort of distress from the blonde. I felt a twinge of concern spike me in the heart upon the involuntary flinch of his face and his uncovered hand's fingers flexing. I sighed. I knew Jonathan wasn't in the best of health; it made me wonder if that was why he was reclusive most of the time, especially around his Martha and Clark. I knew he kept no secrets from me, he told me what had happened before my arrival, how Clark as well as himself suspected this being named Jor-El was responsible for his lousy health because of some deal he made with this character. He also made me promise that I wouldn't tell Clark I had told him that. I remember vividly the strange look I gave him.

I wasn't like I could speak a word of human English but I promised him anyways. I yawned resting my head upon my paws. So much drama in one little town, it's a surprise they haven't made a _reality tv show_ out of Smallville yet. Licking my chops I closed my eyes ready for a nice round of sleep lulled by the sound of Jonathan's rough breathing. However, I was rudely snapped out of my half-sleep but the sound of someone entering the house, I raised my head peering over the couch as the two familiar voices came closer toward our location. "Jonathan, sweetheart? We're home," It was Martha's voice. I could hear a small sound of playful disgust coming from Clark as the two came walking into the living room with brown bags in their hands. I suspected it was their dinner or something in that sense.

Martha's red hair bounced behind her when she caught sight of me on the couch. "Hey Shelby," She cooed when she reached the couch. "Dad, where are you?" Clark called up the stairway. Martha scratched underneath my chin as Clark came up behind her his eyes apparently searching for his father. "_Hey, what took you guys so long!"_ I barked softly gesturing to Jonathan's sleeping form on the couch. Both heads followed my gesture, their eyes widened at the sight of Jonathan sleep upon the couch I sat on. I especially noticed the quiet exhale Clark made behind his mother when he spotted my companion. I looked over to the dirty-blonde man beside me and I was surprised Jonathan remained oblivious to all of this quiet noise we were making.

Maybe even more-so to the strange thin orange-red ceramic sparrow that he wore around his neck that was hidden behind his shirt. He had told me once it was from a little girl he knew when he was younger but he told me the name of this girl, I don't think he ever will either. I returned my attention back to Clark and Martha who were still in their jackets, she smiled at the curious look I was giving her. "You must've really pooped him out," Martha chuckled. I placed a paw over my eyes at the comment she made, Clark cracked a goofy smile while Martha moved over to the front of the couch to sit down. "Shelby must've made him go for a walk," He laughed. "_Darn straight,"_ I barked in agreement hoping off the couch to greet my owner at the same time Martha sat down beside her husband. Clark kneeled down and rubbed my face careful not to bump my nose. "Your such a good dog Shelby," He commended patting me on the head.

* * *

_Headlights in the road_

_Headlights make me blind_

_I got nothin' to do with any of you_

_Two great spots of light _

_Good old dog never knew a thing_

_Wasn't no pain, just the sound of the crack_

_Bones cracking beneath the tires_

_Would have killed anybody that hurted you _

_There ain't no god for dogs_

(FIN)

* * *

Created:Sunday, May 01, 2005, 6:22:24 PM 

Finished: Tuesday May 10, 2005, 7:06:08 PM

Modified: May 11, 2005, 7:06:08 PM


End file.
